


Confused Mulan

by Marvelx



Category: Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live Sketches
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelx/pseuds/Marvelx
Relationships: Fa Mulan/Li Shang
Kudos: 3





	Confused Mulan

EXT-BATTLEFIELD

THE BATTLE IS WON, ANNOUNCED BY THE KING. MULAN IS TO GO HOME WITH THE HIGHEST HONOR

ENTER- MULAN AND SHANG, DANCING IN THE VILLAGE.

PLAY LOYAL BRAVE TRUE.

SHANG (PLAYED BY BOWEN)

You are so beautiful and brave out there, I admire you.

MULAN

Oh thank you. ditto. look, Shang, I need to tell you something. 

SHANG

Anything, my darling. 

MULAN, TAKES OUT HER HAIR AND ARMOR.

I’m actually a girl.

SHANG, SURPRISED, AND ANNOYED AND DISGUSTED, STEPPED BACK AND LET GO OF MULAN’S WAIST. 

Oh ma gawd, what the f?

MULAN, LOOKING CONFUSED:

What do you mean? I though you’d be happy.

SHANG, RAISE EYEBROWS:

And why would you think that?

MULAN: 

Err, because you seem to be having a thing for me, and I thought maybe you are confused by your feelings, and me being a girl would clear that right up.

SHANG, LOOKING PITIFUL:

Oh honey… you got it all wrong. I’m not confused at all. 

ENTER SHANG’S FRIENDS. SHANG’S FRIENDS:

We will say.

MULAN, SUPERVISED:

Oh my god. you guys too? how come no one told me?

SHANG AND FRIENDS, SHRUGGED: 

Don’t ask, don’t tell.

MULAN:

I thought we were exclusive.

SHANG:

oh yeah? Think again. 

SHANG AND FRIENDS:

Can’t believe we’ve been trapped 

SHANG AND FRIENDS WALKED AWAY ANGRILY, LEAVING MULAN ALL CONFUSED.

EXIT


End file.
